Lilithmon
Laylamon (Lilithmon in the original Japanese version) is a Demon Lord from the Digital World. She represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that she was originally an Ophanimon, but she fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". Laylamon confounds her opponents with her bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by her temptations are invariably granted death. Laylamon's reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as she offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on her right arm corrodes everything it touches. Her Youtube roleplayer is Lady Lilithmon. Appearance Laylamon is a Mega-Level Digimon whose appearance is that of a pale woman with 2 gold horns and black hair, wearing purple robes resembling a demonic version of a feudal Japanese courtesan over a leather catsuit. The most dominant feature in Laylamon's appearance is the Nazar Nail covering her right arm. In her Darkness form, Laylamon wears a cape, has Vilemons on her chest and crotch, and weilds Blastmon's head like a mace as a weapon. In her Majuu form, she becomes a giant monster. Laylamon's eyes are purple, and has the rest of her body red. She has two monstrous feet, and Blastmon's head in the front, and his spikes surround Laylamon's monstrous body. Personality Laylamon is somehow nasty. She will not hesitate to take what is hers. Laylamon is very murderous, like when she killed the SkullScorpiomon leader after he sent her a failed message, and she almost killed Reapmon with her poisonous claws. Mervamon and Ponydramon Laylamon is a member of Team Ironhide. Toward the end of the story, she becomes smitten with the Angry Video Game Nerd. The Chaotic Wars Laylamon is determined to take Myotismon for herself, thinking that Menslady is no more...but he will not take her or give up hope! Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) LadyDevimon took this form while battling Miley Cyrus. Powers * Phantom Pain: Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. * Nazar Nail: Corrodes anything she touches with the Nazar Nail. * Darkness Love: Disrupts the opponent's mind with a lustful aura. * Evil Sigh: Blows an evil sigh upon the opponent. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Gallery lilithmon ah you see.jpg lilithmon at mirror.jpg lilithmon cut.jpg lilithmon cute.png lilithmon doy.png lilithmon examine.png lilithmon fire breath.jpg lilithmon full view.jpg lilithmon fused.jpg lilithmon heh.png lilithmon hmph whatever.png lilithmon how cute.jpg lilithmon huh.jpg lilithmon hurt.jpg lilithmon i want you.jpg lilithmon just one thing.png lilithmon pissed.png lilithmon power up.png lilithmon sad.png lilithmon sly.png lilithmon very angry.jpg lilithmon you're mine.jpg lilithmon.gif Lilithmon_by_Fragment_of_the_Moon.jpg Lilithmon_(XW)_EX_3599_(DCo).jpg CZWgHirXEAAtub-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Archenemies Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Digimon Category:Demon Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Dark Priests Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Succubus Category:Monsters Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Roleplaying Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Alternate Form Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:War Criminals Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Bagra Army Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Animated characters Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Angry Video Game Nerd and Lilithmon Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:Blackness Adepts